Michiru Tajima
Michiru Tajima (田島ミチル) is a character in Online Jack. She is the teacher of Osamu Kawaguchi. Story in the hospital.]] Michiru is a fourth-grade elementary school teacher who had several students in her class contract Doll Syndrome. She soon ran into the famous reporter Salvador Aihara after he tried to sneak into her classroom to get information on the strange disorder. His odd flirtatious attitude caused her to mistake him for a predator, so she attacked him in self-defense. After realizing her mistake she ordered him to leave the school, unfortunately for Michiru Salvador was not to be deterred. He followed her to the house of Osamu Kawaguchi, one of Michiru's students and one of the children suffering from Doll Syndrome. Entering the house Michiru found Osamu in a catatonic state in front of his computer. Unable to bring him out of his stupor Salvador and Michiru rushed Osamu to the hospital. A short time later Michiru met Salvador again, this time at the hospital Osamu was being kept at. Along with Doll Syndrome expert Taichiro Sugai they entered Osamu's room only to find that he had vanished, leaving a strange message on the wall. A bit of research by Professor Sugai revealed the message to be the names of the Eight Phases from the Epitaph of Twilight, an epic poem that had been the backstory for the online game The World. He also discovered footage of the doll syndrome students from Michiru's class that showed them emitting strange electrical energy. These findings, and Professor Sugai's insistence that The World was responsible for doll syndrome was very disturbing to Michiru. Soon afterwards Michiru received a text message from the lost Osamu, telling her to come to their school's computer lab. Concerned for his safety Michiru rushed to the school with Salvador close behind. Entering by herself she entered the lab, only to be confronted by all of the doll syndrome students. Though Michiru initially tried to help the students, the situation took a dangerous turn when their "leader" Tooru Uike appeared and commanded them to attack her. With almost superhuman speed and strength the students rushed at Michiru only to be stopped by Salvador, who dramatically appeared at the last second to save her. Unfortunately Salvador was defeated by Tooru, who was able to summon electricity against him. Ordering the students to resume their attack, Tooru mysteriously vanished. A short time later the police arrived and seized control of the situation. Though Salvador and Michiru tried to explain what had happened, their story was met with disbelief. Michiru was fired from her teaching job, and Salvador was arrested for trespassing and vandalism to the computer lab. Desperate to get her story known Michiru accepted an offer from Salvador and used his popular show Online Jack to deliver a warning about the dangers of The World R:2 and its connection to Doll Syndrome. Michiru's appearances on Online Jack eventually led to her becoming a popular net idol, with players such as Silabus, Kuhn, and Matsu expressing interest in her. Trivia *Her English voice actress, Bridget Hoffman, also voices Atoli. Category:Real World Characters Category:Online Jack Characters